Field of the Invention
This invention relates to systems for dispensing a beverage. The invention also relates to capsule used in a system for dispensing a beverage and methods of dispensing a beverage from a capsule.
Description of the Related Art
There are a number of devices and techniques for dispensing a beverage such as, for example, a cup of coffee or tea from a capsule. In one approach a disposable container fits on top of a cup and has a compartment for receiving a beverage extract such as coffee with a large reservoir on top into which a person must pour boiling water. These devices can be disposable but expensive, the coffee is exposed to the air where it can easily get stale or contaminated, and they are not generally suitable for automatic coffee making or other beverage machines. Because the flow rate of beverage is generally slow, these devices are typically large relative to the volume of beverage dispensed. Also, these devices can be designed to be used upright and only the bottom area is available for filtration flow and this contributes to the slowness of the filtration process. In one construction, a filter is provided in a sealed receptacle and a support member is included intermediate the receptacle and filter which functions to support the filter. When the filter is wetted, it sags and conforms with the support member which has a hole in it to release the filtered beverage but otherwise blocks the output of the filter. Such a filter design used in an application where water is injected under pressure would provide low flow rates.
There are several known companies operating proprietary capsule based machines in the coffee and tea space, including Nestle's Nespresso, Green Mountain Coffee Roaster's Keurig, and Kraft's Tassimo. Mars Flavia and Britta Yource are machines utilizing a pouch-style single use dispensing system.
Currently, there are three other machines attempting to commercialize a similar capsule/pod based single-serve point of use beverage system. Omnifrio uses a puncture mechanism, which punctures the top and bottom of the capsule allowing a syrup concentrate to drain out. Bevyz uses a pressure mechanism to pop open the capsule to enable a mixing process. Finally, Esio makes a machine that offers a single serve beverage solution using a pouch system.
When cold drinks are dispensed in a system in which the beverage is prepared by mixing cold fluid, usually water with a powder, one significant challenge is that the powder will not dissolve effectively during the mixing process. This can lead to poor quality output from the beverage system and unsightly and possibly unhealthful residue in the machine itself. The present invention is intended to provide a system for providing a hot, cold ambient temperature mixed beverage designed to enable the effective mixture of the powder with the cold liquid during dispensing providing for little or no residue, contamination or cross contamination between beverages.